


Coming Home To a Friend

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, and updating the medieval au fic, but writers block was starting to hit so i did this to prevent it, i dont write characters crying often so oop, im supposed to be doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Edd had a bad time out running errands. Can Ringo do anything to help?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Coming Home To a Friend

Ringo was fast asleep on the back of the couch. The fake fireplace in the corner kept the room nice and warm. All was quiet in the house. Edd went out for some kind of errand or activity or whatever. He didn’t disclose all the details since Ringo is just his cat. As much as she would have liked to go out with him, she didn’t mind getting left behind. It just meant more nap time for her.

The sound of the car pulling into the driveway woke her up. Ringo sighed, sad that the peace and quiet couldn’t have been longer. She dragged herself off her warm spot on the couch and padded over to the door. Edd always petted her the minute he got home. There was also the chance that her master brought her home a gift. Perhaps some of her favorite wet food or a new toy. Curling her tail around her paws, she patiently waited for the door to open.

Ringo sat there for what felt like hours waiting for her master to come in. She swore she heard the car. Being so close to the door, she would have heard the car pull away, so it had to be there. Something wasn’t right. Even with groceries, Edd never took this long. Growing impatient for her head pats, she pulled herself up onto the window ledge to see what on earth was taking Edd so long. 

The car was parked in the driveway like normal. The windows were all rolled down even though it was chilly outside. Ringo could just barely see Edd in the front seat, and the sight confused her. He was face down on the steering wheel. The small amount of his face she could see was bright red and wrinkly.

Ringo decided to check it out for herself. Stepping out through the cat flap, she was met immediately with the chilly night air. She started to feel bad for her master. He barely had any fur, yet he had been sitting outside for a long time. She padded her way over to the car, the cold concrete freezing her paws. That’s when she heard it. Edd was sniffling and shaking. 

She mewled, trying to get her master’s attention. There was no response except for a sob from Edd. Ringo let out a low growl, refusing to let him be sad for long. She could care less about her headpats. All she wanted was to help her master.

Ringo leapt into the front seat through the window, about falling down in the process. Edd looked up from the steering wheel. His eyes were red and puffy. He could barely see Ringo through the tears. She plopped herself down in Edd’s lap and began to purr as loud as she possibly could. Purring made her feel better, so it had to help. Whatever made Edd cry, she was determined to make him forget about it.

Edd sniffled, shakily running his hands through Ringo’s fur. She purred louder, reaching up to rest her paws on his shoulders. She seen her master’s friends do something similar by wrapping their arms around him. While she wasn’t able to do it herself with her little paws, she could tell it helped. Edd let out a small chuckle, patting her head.

“Thanks Ringo.” He muttered, sitting back against the seat. He let the cat snuggle up against him a bit longer. After what happened, coming home to a friend was exactly what he needed.

Ringo mewled, doing the best she could to let him know everything was going to be okay.


End file.
